jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Agadoo/Tetrix
To będzie blog podobny do tego. Czyli Wy zadajecie pytania na temat smoka, a ja daję odpowiedzi. Jak zadajecie pytanie piszcie Q i imię smoka. Po 50 pytaniach będzie można rozdawać wszystkim wyzwania. 'Ilustracje wstawię (niestety) dużo później, ponieważ nie mam talentu do rysowania w programach graficznych, a także nie mam możliwosci przesłania zdjęć rysowanych normalnie. ' Ja Cześć, pewna Aga''' (czyli ja)' wręcz zmusiła mnie do wzięcia udziału w tym wywiadzie. Więc prosto z mostu - jestem zwykłym, jaskrawo ubarwionym (żółto - zielonym) Koszmarem Ponocnikiem urodzonym na Berk. Odkąd tu jestem jest pokój ze smokami, co nie znaczy, że ja żyję w pokoju z innymi latającymi gadami...Uwielbiam demolować. Niszczyć. Walczyć. Zadawajcie pytania, po co mam teraz wszystko Wam o sobie opowiedzieć?... thumb|366px|Tetrix mały, i coraz większy 1. Ile masz lat? Mam około 13 lat. Najstarszy z dwójki rodzeństwa, o 10 sekund ;D 2. Masz jakąś rodzinę? Brata Kijona, zmieniam mu na Kujona, bo sie bez przerwy wymądrza i jest strasznym mamisynkiem, oraz siostrę Keję. Jest bardzo znośna. Imion rodziców nie chce mi się przypominać xD, może jeszcze mnie oświeci. Często dają mi kary. I jeszcze wujek Hakokieł... eh. 3. Masz jakiś przyjaciół? W moim wieku za bardzo nie (może oprócz mojej wyobraźni... chyba bedę miał rozdwojenie osobowości) a także Jot i Wym. Razem z bliźniakami robimy demolki - pod tym względem czytamy sobie w myślach. 4. Co sądzisz o ludziach? Raz dałem się przejechać na sobie Sączysmarkowi. Wtedy zrozumiałem, dlaczego wujek robi mu kawały. Plusem ludzi jest to, że nie trzeba się męczyć o jedzenie i miejsce do spania. A minusem, ze ciążą na grzbietach i szyi, czasem są wkurzający. 5. Masz jakieś marzenia i cel w życiu? Marzenia... zemścić się na Kijonie, usamodzielnić się, nie zakładać własnej rodziny a także nie mieć jeźdźca. Ale większość tych marzeń nie ma szans na pojawienie się w realnym świecie. 6.Masz jakiegoś wroga? Kijona. Uważa, ze wszystko umie, wszystko wie, jak tylko go odepchnę, bo np. nie daje mi pospać, zaraz zaczyna płakać i leci do mamy. Ona mu oczywiście wierzy, że niby ja go pobiłem, i obrywam szlaban. Na samodzielne wycieczki. Nienawidzę Sączysmarka, Pleśniaka... na niektórych wyspach, które sobie zwiedziłem, wnerwiłem kilka smoków, ale nie znam ich z imienia. 7.Co myślsiz o jeźdźcach? (W sensie Czkawka, Astrid i reszta) Wszyscy są spoko, zwłaszcza Valka i bliźniaki. Tylko oni głupawi są. A tak to nie lubie Smarka. 8. Masz jeźdźca? Powtarzają mi, że niedługo będę musiał wybrać, bo jedna rodzina nie moze trzymać kilku Ponocników. (jedzenie, posłania itp.). Tylko że nikt w wiosce, przynajmniej na razie, nie zyskał jakiejś mojej większej sympatii. Może to się zmieni. 9.Gdybyś mógł być inny kolorsystycznie to jakie by były to kolory? Nienawidzę swoich kolorów, bo w nocy niemal świecę. Czasami żartują, iż jestem skrzyżowaniem Marazmora i Koszmara. Chciałbym być czarny, krwistoczerwony, ewentualnie granatowy. 10. Ulubione jedzenie? Z ryb, to łosos. Zwłaszcza, gdy po podpiekę. Jak lecę na samodzielne wycieczki to zjadam głównie mięso, zależy co mi wpadnie pod łapy. I... tak, to głupie: lubie kwiatki. Tak ładnie pachną, czasami sobie podskubię. 11. Co myślisz o Szczerbatku jako Alfie? Śmieszny jest. Dobre jest to, że gdy nabroję, nie krzyczy i nie kara surowo (wie, ze od tego specjalizują się rodzice) tylko ,,przemiawia do rozsądku". Na takie kazanie się załapałem, kiedy zniszczyłem część Twierdzy. 12. Masz kogoś kogo kochasz? Keję. Miła jest, można normalnie się pobawić i porozmawiać. A jak chodzi o ,,połówkę", to nie mam i nie chcę mieć. 13.Czy zdarzyło Ci się zaatakować człowieka? Jak tak to kogo? Po moim pierwszym locie z człekiem na grzbiecie, czyli Smarkiem, trochę go podpaliłem. A raz prawie wystraszyłem na śmierć. A poza tym to nie atakuję ludzi, chyba że podczas moich wycieczek trafię na ludzi nienawidzących smoków. Wtedy sie bronie, kiedy oni zaczną. 14. Dałbyś się dosiąść? Zależy przez kogo. 15.Lubisz ryzyko? PEWNIE!!! Uwielbiam ryzykować! Na przykład podczas nauk latania raz specjalnie nie machałem skrzydłami - walnąłem głową w skałę, przez pół dnia chodziłem jak pijany i podobno od tego dnia zaczęło się moje wariactwo xD. 16.Czy masz prawdziwego przyjaciela dla, którego byłbyś w stanie poświęcić życie? Tymczasowo nie. Oprócz mojej szalonej wyobraźni. 17. Jakie są Twoje relacje z Agą? Dobre. Raz dałem się jej dosiąść i nie była taka denerwująca jak Smark. Tylko jak ona mogła mnie wciągnąć do tego wywiadu!? '''Aga: Mogłam. Sam się zgodziłeś. :3' Tetrix: Nie pamiętam tego... Aga: W zamian dałam Ci bukiet kwiatków! ''' Tetrix: No taaaaak... -_- 18. Masz swoje ulubione miejsce? Moje posłanko ^^ nikomu go nie oddam, nie pożyczę i nie dam dotknąć! 19. Masz rodzeństwo? Kijona - Kujona i Keję. Pierszy to zło, druga to fajność. (bo jak to inaczej ująć?) 20. Jakie wypełniały Cię uczycia gdy poraz pierwszy poleciałeś? Jeśli chodzi o pierwszą lekcję latania... opisałem powyżej: specjalnei zacząłem spadać i przywaliłem w skałę ;3. A jak chodzi o pierszy samodzielny i udany lot... super było. Niesamowicie. Wszystko widziałem z góry! Nie no, tego nie da sie opisać... tylko próbowałem zrobić salto i omal nie przywaliłem w domek Gothi. Brawo ja! 21. Co powiesz na wspólny lot? Jeśli nie będziemy się ślamazarzyć... to chętnie! '''Za każde zadane pytanie z góry dziękuję! 22. Co byś zrobił gdyby Twoje posłanko jakimś magicznym sposobem zniknęło? Sam do końca nie wiem... mógłbym dostać szału i rozwalać wszystko, co znalazłoby się w moim zasięgu. Popaść w depresję. Chcicec popełnić samobójstwo? Raczej nie. Wyruszyć na poszukiwania, a jeśliby się powiodły, zabić tego, kto uprowadził moją ulubioną miejscówkę. (szczęście, ze nikt nie wie, ile dla mnie znaczy) 23. Jaki miałby być twój jeździec? Silny, odważny, uwielbiający demolowanie i ryzyko. Niezbyt ciężki i/lub normalnie siedzący na grzbiecie. 25. Wiesz kim był Drago Krwawdoń? Cuż to za pytanie! Jasne, że znam! Nawet byłem zahipnotyzowany przez Oszołoma tego wariata. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem mógł stąpać po ziemi taki nienormalny ktosiek... 26.Wiesz co to: Komputer, kamera, budyń, lody? Raczej nie, nie, oczywiście, jeszcze bardziej oczywiście! Wielbie Mieczyka i Szpadkę, że gdy byli chorzy na węgorzą grypę wynaleźli LODY!!! 27.Czego się boisz? Że ktoś ukradnie mi posłanko, wybierze za mnie jeźdźca, zabroni do końca życia spać w niedzielę do południa, że Drago JAKIMŚ NIEWIARYGODNYM CUDEM przeżył, ze do konca życia nie zdążę się zemścić na Kijonie.... że każą mi mieć dzieci o_O 28. Jaka jest najgłupsza rzecz, jaką zrobiłeś w życiu? To specjalne spadanie podczas lekcji latania. Kiedyś chiałem zmienić kolor, więc wziąłem'' niezmywalną czarną'' farbę, a po wysuszeniu w słońcu zmieniła kolor na... jakiś zgniły. Od kilku lat próbuje ją do końca zmyć! Do teraz mam ślady w.... no, ten tego, w trudno dostępnych miejscach. 29.Czy jakiś człowiek cię kiedyś skrzywdził? Takie tam... Sączysmark i Śledzik podrywali Szpadkę (oj, biedna...), Sączysmark popchnął Śledzika prosto na mnie, bo akurat przechodziłem... pazura mi złamał na skrzydle! Teraz po kilku latach nie ma już śladu... i nadal nie wiem, czy zwalić winę na Smarka, czy Śledzika... 30.Gdybyś miał stracić jakiś ze zmysłów to jaki by to był? ŻADEN. Może.... węch lub smak. ALE NIE CAŁKIEM! Jakbym mógł poznawać czy ktoś mi czegoś nie dorzucił do lodów!? 31.Lubisz słodkie jedzenie? Jakżeby inaczej! Podkradam bliźniakom lody z domu. Jak tu się nie oprzeć... 32.Jakie było twoje pierwsze spotkanie z Hakokłem? Nawet normalne (według mnie). Nie pamiętam go za dobrze, bo było zaraz po wykluciu (skoro nowe smoczki to rodzinka z Berk musiała się zlecieć...), ale mówią mi, że go ugryzłem wujaszka w nasadę skrzydła. Jakoś nie widziałem tam żadnej blizny... czyli nie dziabnąłem za mocno... 33.Byłeś kiedyś bliski śmeirci? Yyyy... sporo razy. Jak już wielokrotnie opisywałem - pierwsze loty. Gdyby mnie nie złapali, roztrzaskałbym sobie czaszkę i trzebaby było zbierać mózgowy budyń ze skał ... Raz poleciałem na Wyspę Węgorzy (szczęście, że nie mam takiej mocnej węgorzofobii), no to Tajfumerangi się wkurzyły, no bo jak śmiałem wtargnąć na ich teren!? Coś tam mnie goniły, nie kończyły im się splunięcia, potem machnęły raz a dobrze skrzydłami i chyba kilkaset metrów przeleciałem robiąc obroty w powietrzu. Ale mi sie w głowie kręciło... jak doleciałem na pierwszą lepszą wyspe chyba strzaciłem przytomność... w każdym razie jak wyladowałem zlblizało sie południe, a jak otworzyłem oczy była noc. Jeszcze inne loty, pierwsze próby wykonywania sztuczek powietrznych, np. udawałem Szczerba, czyli pikowałem. Zbliżał się Snoggletogg, podczas pikowania kichnąłem ogniem prosto na drewnianą choinkę, co poskutkowało Wielkim Wybuchem, jak to niektórzy określają i wspominajaąw każde święta. A wspominają, by nie zapomnieć, że mimo iż wtedy prawie wybuchłem wraz z choiką mogę chcieć znowu to zrobić... bo cieplutko się zrobiło ^^. Długo by wymieniać... ja tam lubie ryzyko, czemu nie próbować ,,zabawić się ze śmiercią"? ;D 34.Czy kiedyś na coś chorowałeś? Jeśli tak to na co? Na węgorzą grypę, raz nie powąchałem lodów a w środku był kawalątek węgorza... chciałbym się za to zemścić, tylko nie mam pojęcia, kto to zrobił... (podejrzenie pada na ,,kochanego" braciszka...) Czasem jakieś drobne ,,przeziębienie". Raz pływałem w morzu... zimą. Przez godzinkę. A potem wiadomo nie mogłem siebie zapalić i sie zaczęło... 35.(Kijon) : Co sądzisz o Tetrix'sie? Jest bezmyślny i głupi (w przeciwieństwie do mnie, inteligentnego). Po co latać na obce wyspy, kiedy na Berk jest miło, ciepło i przyjemnie?... Ludzie dają jedzenie i w ogóle... Uwielbiam skarżyć na tego szaleńca. Mama zawsze MI wierzy. Bo on sam sobie wyrobił opinię rozrabiaki, jak to ujął wujek. 36.(Tetrix) : Jakiego koloru są Twoi rodzice, rodzeństwo? Mama: Srebrno - złota. (nie dziwię się, że tata zakochał sie w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia...) Tata: Czarno - ciemnozielony. Kijon: Srebrno - granatowy. (szkoda, że nie mogę mu sprzedać moich kolorów...) Keja: Odcienie błękitu. A wokół oczu złotawe obwódki. Jest najładniej ubarwionym Koszmarem na wyspie. Widzicie? Z całej rodzinki mam najgorsze kolory! Aga: No weź, przynajmniej się świecisz :3 ''' '''Za wszelkie błedy ortograficzne przepraszam 37.Co lubisz robić? Latać, spać, latać na wycieczki, jeść, wydurniać się, niczyć, strzelać ogniem, walczyć... długo by wymieniać. 38.Ulubiony kolor? Czarny i krwistoczerwony Aga: Piona! Też lubię krwistoczerwony! 39.Jeśli miałbyś wybrać to jakim innym smokiem chciałbyś być? Z tych najbardziej pospolitych to Zębaczem, z tych rzadszych to Tajfumerangiem, Nocna Furią, Tnącym Burzę. Lub jakimkolwiek, co nie żyje w wodzie i nie jest gruby. 40.Co sądzisz o Szczerbatku? Nie jest jakimś chojrakiem rządnym władzy, nie pomiata innymi czy coś, czyli jest spoko. 41.Najlepsza pora na latanie to? Północ lub południe. O świcie są mgły i jest wilgotno, dlatego lepiej w środku nocy. 42.Co sądzisz o Astrid? Denerwuje mnie, że jest dziewczyną Czkawki, bo czasami się PUBLICZNIE całują. Bleeee... a tak to zwykła jeźdźczyni. 43.Co sądzisz o Valce i jakie są Twoje stosunki z nią? Fajna i miła jest. Troche rozumie, co smoki mówią. Stosunki: normalne. Tylko jak nabroje to ona i Czkawka maja kupe roboty i się wtedy na mnie ciuteczkę denerwuje... 44.Gdybyś nie mógł być smokiem, to jakim zwierzęciem chciałbyś być i dlaczego? Jakimś mięsożernym ptakiem, lub koniem. Oboje uwielbiają wolność. Albo najlepiej pegazem xD 45.Czy zrobiłeś kiedyś coś, za co wikingowie cię chwalili (ale tak szczerze)? Raz bliźniaki chyba się upili i postanowili w Tunelach Szeptozgonów naładować ładunków wybochowych z gazem Zębiroga. Gdybym ich nie walnął w głowy do nieprzytomności a Jota i Wyma nie przytrzymał, to z wyspy NIC by nie zostało. Eksplozję byłoby chyba słychać na całym archipelagu... nie dowiedział bym się o tym planie gdyby mnie Mieczyk i Szpada we wszystkie swoje plany nie wtajemniczali. Ten jeden jedyny raz cała wioska mnie szczerze pochwaliła xD 'Ludzie, możecie zadawać pytania DO WSZYSTKICH postaci tu występujących, czyli do rodziny i znajomych Tetrixa oraz ludzi i smoków z Berk.' Aga: A rodzice mojego ulubionego Koszmara na wyspie nazywają się Falco i Ardea. Tetrix: Ja nie pamiętam imion swoich rodziców, a ona tak... *facepalm* ' 'Galeria Tetrixa zawsze będzie na samym końcu strony. 46. Wierzysz, że Szczerbo to ostatni przedstawiciel Nocnych Furii? Sam nie wiem...może są jeszcze jakieś, ale bardzo daleko od Berk? 47.Jak byś zareagował gdybyś się dowiedział, że Twój gatunek jest na wymarciu? Chyba przestałbym tak ryzykować i próbować żyć jak najdłużej. Bo na dzieci nie mam ochoty. 48.Chciałbyś umieć mówić po ludzku? No pewnie. Mógłbym ludziów straszyć. Takich, co by nie wiedzieli, że umiem mówić w ich języku. 49.Ktoś cię kiedyś tak naprawdę przestraszył? Kiedyś na innej wyjątkowo zimnej wyspie, w środku nocy zaatakowało mnie stado Szybkich Szpiców. Nie zdążyłem odlecieć, i mnie sparaliżowały na 1 dobę. Cały czas się bałem, że przyjdą jakieś inne smoki i zwierzęta i mnie zjedzą czy coś... 50. Jak byś zareagował gdyby okazało się, że budzisz się pewnego dnia i okazuje się, że jesteś ślepy? Byłbym w szoku i załamany. Na oślep próbowałbym iść nad jakis wysoki klif czy wzgórze i zabiłbym się. 'Galeria Tetrixa z SoD!' Specjalnie zmieniłam kolor mojego Koszmara Ponocnika. A Tetrix SoD nr 1.JPG|To ja, przy domu moich właścicieli, śpię w sklepie Johana xD tylko trochę rzeczy porozrzucałem... A Tetrix w SoD nr 2.JPG|Houston, mamy problem...spadam z zawrotną szybkością a nie umiem wychamowywać... A Tetrix w SoD nr 3.JPG|Całe szczęście, że Szeptozgony mają słaby wzrok, bo byłoby po mnie... fluorescencyjna papka z Ponocnika A Tetrix w SoD nr 4.JPG|Jeżeli pomyślicie, że nie jestem na tyle głupi by wypić podziemne zielone COŚ, to sie grubo mylicie. Powiem więcej: smakowało i nie doznałem rzadnych środków ubocznych. Czy jak to tam zwać. A Tetrix w SoD nr 5.JPG|Ja mam moje miejsce (i posłanko ^^) w Smoczym Hangarze. Na zdjęciu, co nie wiem, skąd się wzięło, nie ma moich własnołapnie przytarganych poduszek. Bo ktoś je bez mojej zgody dał do wyprania/wymienienia. (po nadpalone były...) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania